Karaoke Series
by Horsey Spike
Summary: Spike woos Angel with karaoke. Slash. Set during Angel: the Series, Season 2, but with no real spoilers, based on rumors only. Complete.
1. 1. The Show Must Go One

Title: The Show Must Go On (1/1)  
  
Series: Story 1 in the 'Karaoke' series.   
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song, "The Show Must Go On," by Queen, from the album "Innuendo", isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: Cordelia has a vision that leads to a karaoke club. Stranger things follow.   
  
Author's Notes: I'm still trying to come up with some sequels to the 'Song Games' series, like several people have wondered about, but that's a no-go area right now, so instead, this came when I was listening to said song. Most likely extending this into a series type adventure.  
  
Dedicated: To everyone who reads this story and laughs, or loves it. Even to the people who hate it. Hell, dedicate it to everybody. I'm feeling giddy tonight.  
__________________   
  
  
A karaoke bar.   
  
That's where Cordelia's vision had led him.   
  
It was just Angel and Cordelia there, Wesley checking up on possible demon types and researching, or ready to at Angel's call. Though it would most likely be Cordelia calling.  
  
But a karaoke bar? Couldn't these demons get a little taste?  
  
No, to be more accurate, it would be a karaoke club, there was dancing to the horrible singing. But apparently Angel was the only one who thought the singing was horrible. Everyone else in the club, including Cordelia, liked it.   
  
Angel wondered what happened to the days classical music was the cool thing, and operas were where people went to get live music. Now, it had degraded to this!  
  
Angel repressed a sigh.  
  
This would be different if the demon was attacking. Angel always had that to look forward to. Funny, he was wanting the demon to attack so this hell couldn't go on any longer. Angel hoped he didn't get sent back to hell, or he would be listening to the wails of these people for an eternity. He visibly shuddered at the thought.   
  
Cordelia offered him a drink. "Lighten up, have a drink, enjoy the music." She gave him a bright smile, and offered him the drink again.  
  
He took the drink, if only to get it off her hands. "How did you get this?" he asked suspiciously. She wasn't 21. She might look like she'd possibly be, but still young enough to be carded.   
  
"Ah, psh," She waved her hand. "I've been getting drinks for years. It's amazing what flirting gets you." She gave him another bright smile, and turned back to the stage, where someone was performing a horrible rendition of "Ice, Ice, Baby," by Vanilla Ice. Angel winced as the mortal tried to do a jump, switch leg thingy ((You know, the dance step Vanilla Ice did)) and fell on his ass. It looked like it hurt. But the mortal got up, and continued doing really badly. Angel was torn between whether he should feel happy or sad about this.   
  
On one hand, a mortal wasn't hurt. On the other, he was still singing. Angel was still in the deciding process of what would be worse: Silencing the mortal forever, or listening to this for another minute and a half. And the decision was quickly leaning towards the first choice.  
  
Angel shuddered again, and glanced at Cordelia. She was supposed to be scanning the crowd for anything that looked like her vision. It was another vague one, worse then the 'ugly, gray, blobby thing' one. This one, all she had was this god-awful karaoke bar, eh, club. That was it. And the over-hanging threat of danger, but that was in all the visions. So said Cordelia.  
  
But Cordelia was failing on the job. She was watching the stage, not the crowd. Angel sighed, and started scanning the club for her. The noise maker on the stage stopped, and Angel breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting the next person to come on. He fingered the ax hidden underneath his coat, just in case he had an urge to chuck it at the singer's head.   
  
"And next we have a crowd favorite. Tonight, he'll be singing, 'The Show Must Go On,' by Queen, and he dedicates it to someone in our audience tonight. He said they'll know who they are. Please welcome, the ever blood-thirsty," Angel perked up and looked to the stage, "William."  
  
Angel almost dropped the ax when he saw Spike walk out on stage. As it was, his jaw hit the ground, and maybe the first layer of hell.   
  
He was missing his duster, clad only in blue jeans and a navy T-shirt. A haunting tune picked up as Spike pulled the microphone from the stand, and flipped the cord, so he could walk around holding the microphone.   
  
His baritone voice, highlighted with his British accent started singing.   
  
"Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score.  
On and on.  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?"  
  
Spike gazed the crowd, his eyes resting on everyone and no one, until he found Angel and Cordelia standing near the back of the club. His eyes flicked over Cordelia, then focused on Angel for a few seconds, before he began to look over the crowd some more.  
  
Angel still hadn't scooped his jaw up yet.  
  
"Another hero, another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain in the pantomime,  
Hold the line.  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?"  
  
Spike was almost swaying with the music, like Dru did, only other people could hear this music, and Angel found himself transported to a time where he and William would sit around and listen to music, until William's hyper-activeness kicked in, and he either waltzed Angelus or Dru around the room, or when they refused, swayed and danced by himself.   
  
Angel closed his eyes and could see the young vampire, almost innocent--like he had been in those first years. The curling, dark hair, though not as dark as Angel's own, tied back, or let free, curls blowing around his face, even if it wasn't windy out.   
  
"The show must go on.  
The show must go on.  
Inside my heart is breaking.  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile still stays on."  
  
The words and meaning were not lost on Angel. Though he didn't fully comprehend what was going on with Spike singing the song, he understood that Spike had dedicated it to him, and it touched something inside of him. It had been a long time between caring gestures from his boy.   
  
"Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance.  
Another heartache, another failed romance.  
On and on.  
Does anybody know what we are living for?"  
  
Angel observed the females in the club. They had all moved closer to the stage, in effort to get near this bleached wonder who seemed to be the best act of the night, and whom many probably only came to see. Even Cordelia had moved closer.   
  
Angel let go a wry smile. Still the same old thing. Seduce, then feast. They used to do that, be it at a party given by some rich host, or at a worn-down tavern, they seduced the best of the crop, before feasting savagely on their chosen.   
  
Though guess their won't be any feeding for Spike tonight, though. With the implant...  
  
"I guess I'm learning.  
I must be warmer now.  
I'll soon be turning 'round the corner now.  
Outside the dawn is breaking,  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free."  
  
Spike moved off the stage, and was moving in the crowd, touching, or sliding against the mortals, tantalizing both male and female with his sexual prowess.  
  
Angel felt his mouth go dry.   
  
"The show must go on.  
The show must go on - yeah.  
Ooh, inside my heart is breaking.  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile still stays on."  
  
Spike got about half the way through the crowd to Angel, when the microphone cord wouldn't let him go any further. He turned and headed back for the stage. He had however got close to Cordy and gave her a wink and brushed his hand over her cheek. The girls around Cordy were instantly jealous.  
  
"My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies.  
Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die.  
I can fly - my friends."  
  
Spike turned and gave a piercing look out into the crowd, stealing his way past defenses, and boring into several souls. But he purposely left one soul untouched. The dark haired, vampire with a soul, that is.  
  
"The show must go on - yeah.  
The show must go on.  
I'll face it with a grin.  
I'm never giving in.  
On with the show."  
  
Spike jumped onto the stage, ignoring the steps, and turned to face the crowd again. He eyes passed over the crowd again, until they found Angel, and they rested on the dark haired, souled vampire.   
  
"I'll top the bill.  
I'll overkill.  
I have to find the will to carry on."  
  
The song was concluding, but that line sang to him directly from Spike hit him in the heart. It was the time, a couple years back, when Angelus had been set free. It described what Spike went through. Angel's heart almost broke when he thought of that.  
  
"The show must go on." Spike whispered the last line, his eyes dropping, the emotions getting to him. What the emotions were, he wasn't sure he could tell anybody. He placed the microphone back into the stand, and walked off stage, amidst claps and cheers and whistles. He hadn't cast one backwards glance at the crowd and at Angel.  
  
Cordelia moved back to her boss. He was still standing there, shell-shocked. She smiled a knowing smile, then headed out of the club. She had done her job.  
  
The PTB had contacted her saying they wanted Spike for their team, and the only way they could ensure his loyalty would be through Angel, now with a permanent soul. So, Cordelia got to play a little matchmaker, taking Angel to see Spike at the karaoke club as the vision had said, making up a vague lie about a demon. She wanted Angel to see Spike again, and hoped a little spark from the past would blaze again.   
  
By the look on Angel's face, she guessed she wasn't wrong.  
  
*END*  



	2. 2. I Belong to You

Title: I Belong to You (1/1)  
  
Series: Story 2 in the 'Karaoke' series.   
  
Sequel to: 'The Show Must Go On'  
  
Author: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song, "I Belong to You," by Lenny Kravitz, off the album "5," isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: Follows 'The Show Must Go On.' Angel returns to the karaoke club.  
  
Author's Notes: I have only heard this song once, and one of my friends suggested this song. So, if I leave breaks where there isn't any, or something like that, ignore it.   
  
Dedicated to: Laurel, my bestest bud in the world, for suggesting this song, and 'cause it's your birthday, girl! At least when I write this, it is.  
___________________  
  
  
Angelus was back.  
  
Back to the karaoke bar, that is.   
  
Yesterday, after Cordy confessed that she had seen Spike, not some ooky demon in her vision, Angel had been thinking. Why would the Powers want him to see Spike? What was there special about the blond vampire?  
  
A thousand reasons, his demon could come up with.  
  
Angel didn't want to admit that the soul helped.   
  
So, back he went, to see his peroxide-blond childe again, to see... Well, if Angel had been completely honest with himself, it didn't have a particular reason. He just wanted to see Spike again. That was the high and low of it.   
  
So, he was there again, suffering to the so-called music that the modern age produced. This time, it was to the horrible sound of someone botching a Metallica song. ((Which is a crime by itself..)) Angel winced and resisted the urge to cover his ears. He went to the bar for a drink.  
  
He ordered a whiskey, and was mildly amused when the bartender asked for his ID, especially since Cordelia hadn't got carded the day before. Angel produced the fake one Doyle had helped him procure. He got his whiskey.  
  
"So, here to see William again, are you?" The bartender asked, as he poured the drink. At Angel's questioning look, he said, "I mean, I saw you watching him with your jaw resting on the floor yesterday, and since you're new, I just figured you'd be here watching him." At Angel blank look, he hurried to finish. "I'm sorry, I've overstepped my bounds." He handed Angel his drink, and went to step away.  
  
"No, no." Angel said. He shook his head, and tried to put on a 'with people' face. "I was just surprised to see him here yesterday. Last I heard, he was living a couple hours north."  
  
"No, he's been doing this a few weeks now. Done wonders for business. Haven't been this busy until he started coming." The bartender paused. "So, how do you know him, anyway? He seems like the loner type to me."  
  
"Let's just say I'm like a father-figure to him." Angel saluted the bartender with his drink, and left the bar.   
  
Angel wound his way through the crowd, and picked a spot off to the side, slightly in the shadows, but close enough that he could see the stage clearly to stand, and sipped his drink. He was waiting had patiently as he could for Spike to come on, and this horrible caterwauling to stop.  
  
His prayers were soon answered, as the person playing announcer said, "And here's William, with 'I Belong to You,' by Lenny Kravitz."   
  
Spike took the cordless mike from the person, and said, as the music started, "This is for all the dark-haired beauties out there, 'specially my dark haired beauty." He flashed a lavish smile.  
  
Angel's heart dropped and knew it was reflected on his face. Drusilla. He should have expected it. Spike was still in love with her. He knew that.   
  
The pangs in Angel's heart that he had been feeling earlier went phsst.  
  
"You are the flame in my heart,  
You light my way in the dark,  
You are the ultimate star."  
  
Spike strolled across the stage, looking calm and in control, every inch the predator he was.   
  
He was a predator long before Angelus met up with the wisp of a boy. He stole from the rich, gave to himself, drunk, whored, killed, done everything to get by. He earned everything he got, and took nothing that was offered.   
  
The only thing he had taken was Angelus's offer of immortality.  
  
"You lift me from up above.  
Your unconditional love  
Takes me to paradise.  
I belong to you,  
And you,  
You belong to me too."  
  
Angel could imagine Spike singing this song to Drusilla, seeing her not relish in it, seeing her cast it aside, like it was a piece of rubbish.  
  
No, Angel took that back. She liked rubbish. It was the gorgeous, beautiful things she loved to throw away.   
  
And she had thrown away a veritable diamond in Spike. Most the girls in the club, and probably a lot of the guys would agree with Angel on that point.   
  
"You make my life complete,  
You make me feel so sweet,  
You make me feel so divine,  
Your soul and mind are entwined.  
Before you, I was blind,"  
  
Soul. Dru doesn't have a soul, Angel almost spit at him. I do, I have a soul. It's crying for you, Will. You look like Will, not Spike, when you're singing, and the soul and demon are crying for you. Okay, the soul was crying, the demon was raging.   
  
It was every bit William on the stage as he danced to the tune by himself, singing, as if he was in his own world, and the people in the crowd were not there. Angel imagined that that was exactly what was happening in Spike's mind.   
  
"But since I've opened my eyes,  
And with you there's no disguise,  
So I could open up my mind."  
  
Angel watched Spike as he swayed on stage, suddenly switching to an old-fashioned dance Angelus had made him learn, going around the stage by himself.   
  
Collectively, all the girls sighed, as they watched him whirl around the stage, wishing they were up there with him. Angel found himself wishing the same.  
  
Spike came to an abrupt halt, and sang these next words to the crowd.  
  
"I always loved you from the start,  
But I could not figure out,  
That I had to do it everyday,  
So, I put away the fight."  
  
Fight. Angel could sure put away the fight with this blond creature of the night he once loved, and thought he had feelings for again. Until he had broke into song for Dru, squashing them flat.  
  
Angel almost snarled at the thought of Dru. Sure, Angelus had enjoyed her company, but only at a way to get at Spike. Spike hadn't come searching out his sire, and this was pay back. But Angelus much preferred the company of William, to the insane chatter of Drusilla.  
  
"Now, I'm gonna live my life,  
Giving you the most in every way.  
I belong to you,   
And you,  
You belong to me too."  
  
Yeah, Dru belonged to Spike. She had been made for him. A present. William had said he fancied her, and Angelus drove her insane, for daring to tantalize the being that was his and his alone. Then he turned her, and hadn't expected William would adore her more as a insane vampiress.   
  
Darla had disapproved. She advised staking the insane childe as soon as he could make it look like an accident.   
  
Angelus didn't, and William and Drusilla had ran off together, two vampires in love, leaving Angelus to return to his sire. Darla and Angelus had celebrated his birthday with a gypsy girl.  
  
"You make my life complete.  
You make me feel so sweet.  
Oh, I belong to you,  
I belong to you.  
And you, you.  
You belong to me too."  
  
Spike left the stage, and swept up the first dark beauty to cross his path into a few dance steps before passing her to go to the next one. He made his way through the crowd to Angel, dancing with every dark haired person on his way to Angel, be it female or male.   
  
Angel could easily pick out the white-blond hair making it's way to him. He had to decide whether to fade to the shadows, or let Spike play this one out.  
  
Giving up control, he let Spike play his game, staying put, setting his drink on a conveniently placed table.  
  
"You make my life complete.  
You make me feel so sweet.  
Oh, I belong to you,  
I belong to you.  
And you, you.  
You belong to me too."  
  
Spike stopped in the middle of the club floor to sing that, people automatically moving back, creating a circle around him. A girl came up, a dark haired one, and he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her to the beat, as he sang out the lines.  
  
"Oh, I belong to you,  
I belong to you.  
And you, you.  
You belong to me too.  
You make my life complete.  
You make my life complete.  
You make me feel so sweet."  
  
He grabbed hold of the girl's arm, and spun her back into the crowd, her friends flocking her, chattering, so she couldn't get back to Spike. a male came up to Spike, with, needless to say, dark hair, and Angel had to surpress a growl, when the human wrapped his arm around Spike waist, Spike's arm around his shoulders, their pelvises rocking together at the beat.   
  
Spike broke away to sing the next bit.  
  
"Oh, I belong to you,  
I belong to you.  
And you, you.  
You belong to me too."  
  
His gaze tracked over the club, as he tried to locate somebody. Finding them, he made his way over, several mortals hindering his process as he focused solely on Angel.   
  
He made his way over, and stood in front of his sire for a long second. He whispered, "I belong to you, my dark haired beauty."   
  
As Spike's words settled into Angel's brain, he was already backing away, singing the last lines of the song.  
  
"You make my life complete.  
You make my life complete.  
You make me feel so sweet."  
  
Spike hopped onto the stage, his way unhindered, and put the mike back in the holder. He didn't cast another glance at the crowd as he left the stage area.   
  
He had some thinking to do.  
  
As for Angel, he had slammed back the rest of the whiskey, not even wincing as the liquid burned his throat, as he ran Spike's words over again in his mind.   
  
'I belong to you, my dark haired beauty. My dark haired beauty.'  
  
The pangs in Angel's heart that he had been feeling earlier grew larger and almost burst.  
  
"My dark haired beauty." Angel murmured, as he passed the bar, and left the club, taking no notice of the bartender who gave him a wink, or his co-worker, Cordelia, who stepped from the shadows by the wall.  
  
The PTB were right. Angel had it bad for the bleached bimbo, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Cordelia smiled wickedly. It was up to her to get these two together, and to stop the PTB from sending her visions of Angel drooling over Spike. Twice a day was enough, but this third one was just topping the line.  
  
And it wasn't even about real danger. They just wanted something done, and were too lazy to do it themselves. Cordelia shook her mental finger at them. If she ever got a hold of one of the PTB, they don't want to know what she'll do to them, almighty powers or not.   
  
*END*  



	3. 3. The Chemical Between Us

Title: The Chemicals Between Us (1/1)  
  
Series: Story 3 in the 'Karaoke' series.   
  
Sequel to: 'I Belong to You'  
  
Author: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song, "The Chemicals Between Us," by Bush, off the album "The Science of Things," isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: Follows 'I Belong to You.' Angel's back for the third night in a row, hoping to talk to Spike. It just goes to show things never go as planned.  
  
Author's Notes: Again, I haven't heard this song in a couple weeks, it's not as popular on the radio anymore, so if the pauses and such are not correct, please ignore, and enjoy the show.  
  
Dedicated: As always, to the people who give me feedback. Makes me feel all warm inside.  
______________________  
  
  
Three days.  
  
For three days, Angel had been coming to the karaoke bar. And not once had he spoken to Spike, his basic reason for coming.   
  
Yes, he admitted it to himself that the only reason he was suffering though the music of the club was to hear Spike sing, and relive memories of the past. Also, those dreams nad fantisies he'd been getting during the day and when he slept didn't help matters much either.  
  
The previous 24 hours had not been fun. After snapping out of his haze induced by the words, 'I belong to you, my dark haired beauty,' Angel had gone back and tried to find Spike to tail to him. But the blond had disappeared.   
  
So, he went back home and slept the rest of the night, being tormeted and loving it by the dreams we have already mentioned.   
  
He got up for work, per usual, and was in a daze. he almost immolated himself at the doorway, again. And Kate had shown up. That could iritate anyone's nerves. Also, Cordelia had been quieter, sending him little glances, and had used the words, 'dark,' 'haired,' and 'beauty,' during the day. Never together, but close enough for Angel to get dreamy like a school girl over Spike.  
  
And now he was back. For the thrid day in the row, to listen to the horrific singing. He was quickly running out of different ways to describe it.   
  
This time, he ordered his drink to the tune of a Britney Spears song, sung by a group of college girls. With really high pitched voices that alsmost caused his super-natural eardrums to burst and blood to come out of them. Angel breifly wondered if he could sue for damages if that happened, then shoved the thought away as the bartender started talking to him.  
  
"Here again, eh?" He said, passing Angel the glass of whiskey for the second time.   
  
Angel nodded and took a sip of his drink.   
  
"You must really like Will." The bartender noted. Angel nodded again.  
  
"Come on, buddy, I'm trying to have a little chat. Nobody else interests me, so I'll talk to you. Name's John."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Angel, nice. Parents hippies?"   
  
"No, it's a nickname my sister gave me." Angel set his glass on the bar, and turned to the stage as the group up there finished. But to his disappointment, Spike didn't come on next.   
  
"Really?" Said the bartender following his gaze and contiuning when Will didn't come on. "What's your real name?"  
  
Angel paused, debating whether to tell this man, John, or not. "Liam."  
  
Bartender smiled. "Angel fits you better. Liam sounds like the name of a disrespectable boy who disobeys his father."   
  
"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Angel gave the man a cheep smile, and picked up his drink again.   
  
"So, William." The bartender segued into his previous topic. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I never knew he could sing so well." Angel smiled at that. He never had. William perfered to dance rather then sing. Drusilla was the one who sang with the stars and the moon.   
  
"So, you've known him for a while?" John asked, pouring a drink for someone who just asked for one, and sliding it over to him.   
  
"You could say that." Angel said.   
  
"You said you were like a father figure to him? I've been trying to work that out. You don't look much older then him."   
  
"I'm older then you think." Angel responded.   
  
"Really? 'Cause your ID said you were 28, and I know William's said he's 26."  
  
"Ahh.." Angel said as he searched for an explanation. He hadn't remembered that the bartender had seen his ID. He inwardly cursed Doyle for making him so young. "I meant more of an older brother. He moved in with me after his family died." At least part of that was the truth.   
  
"Oh, I see." The bartender stopped talking for a bit. "So, you guys were really close, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Real close. We've drifted apart these last couple" hundred "years." Angel was thoughtful and the group on stage ended.   
  
"It's time for him." The bartender said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Same time, same place." Angel offered John a real smile this time, and set of to his part of the club he had claimed yesterday. Of course, no one but him knew this, but that was not a problem.   
  
"And now, William, with 'The Chemicals Between Us,' by Bush." Spike walked onstage, still without his duster, but wearing all black.  
  
Angel noticed the announcer only announced Spike. Slightly strange.   
  
Spike kept silent as the music cued up, and then started singing.  
  
"I want you to remember,  
A love so full it could send us all ways.  
I want you to surrender.  
All my feelings rose today.  
And I want you to remain.  
The power of children can amaze.  
I'll try not to complain,  
I know that's a pisser, baby."  
  
Spike's eyes looked unfocused, staring out at the back of the club, rather then scanning the crowd, as he always did. Angel noticed this right away. As Spike was focused not on Angel, Angel focused on the lyrics, trying to see if there was a hidden meaning.   
  
May be wishful thinking, but at the words Spike had already sung, Angel didn't think so.   
  
"The chemicals between us,  
The walls that lie between us.  
Lying in this bed, the chemicals displaced.  
There is no lonelier state,  
Than lying in the this bed."  
  
Chemicals between them. There was certainly chemicals between them. The times of old, when Angelus would spend all his time with his new childe, and the more recent times in Sunnydale, where there was amosity, but one could feel the air crackle when they got to close together, or they touched, if only for a second. But the walls, the walls of this modern time, Spike's evilness, Angel's soul, that stood between the reunion of sire and childe.   
  
These thoughts passed through Angel's mind as he watched as Spike started to pick out people in the club, staring at them, as if he was watching their soul.   
  
"I want you to remember,  
Everything you said,  
Every driven word,   
Like a hammer to my head."  
  
Angel winced. He knew the words weren't meant to be taken literally, but in the case of him and his childe, he had taken a hammer to his head for being insolent. Not enough to cause brain damage, but enough to keep William dizzy for at least a day, and unable to do anything, except hold his head, and howl painfully. The howls still struck deep in Angel's soul today.  
  
"The chemicals between us,  
The walls that lie between us.  
Lying in this bed, the chemicals displaced.  
There is no lonelier fate,  
Than lying in this bed."  
  
Angel watched as Spike's gaze focused on someone in the shadows, and stayed there. Angel strained to see who was there, but couldn't make out more then a shadow of something. It seemed Spike was communacating with the shadow without words, but still making something of the silent communacation.  
  
"The chemicals between us,  
The chemicals between us,  
Than lying in this bed."  
  
Spike got off the stage and started walking through the crowd, brushing up against mortals, and touching their faces with his hands as he walked through the crowd, conspicuously moving away from Angel.   
  
"We're of the hollow men,  
We are the naked one.  
We never meant you harm,   
Never meant you wrong.  
I'd like to thank  
All of my lovers, lovers, lovers."  
  
Hollow. No emotion from a hundred years ago had passed through Spike and Angel's relationship of today. Angel found himself wanting Spike more and more each passing hour and minute, and his love for the Slayer was taking more of a backseat to it.   
  
Naked. That's how Angel wanted Spike. Naked and in his bed. Angel shook his head, and tried to will away his erection that had come to attention at the image of spike naked. Focus, Angel, he reminded himself.  
  
"The chemicals between us,  
The walls that lie between us.  
Lying in this bed, the chemicals displaced.  
There is no lonelier state  
Than lying in this bed."  
  
Spike started heading his way to the stage, taking a different path, as to touch different mortals on the way back. Angel watched Spike weave his way through the crowd, seeing his lithe body twist and turn through the undulating crowd. He almost groaned at the images it inspired.   
  
"The chemicals between us,  
The chemicals between us.  
The chemicals..."  
  
Spike had made his way to the stage, and was standing there, singing the last words of the song in a voice that made Angel want to come up there on the stage with him and do things that shouldn't be mentioned to anyone, ever.   
  
Spike found Angel in the crowd and sang the last line to him, holding Angel in an unblinking stare.   
  
"The chemicals between us..."  
  
Stuffing the microphone back into it's holder to be used by the next person singing, Spike made his way off the stage again, heading to the back exit. He had feelings stirring inside of him at seeing Angel, and was choosing his song accordingly. He knew Angel would be coming, even if nobody could see him. But Angel wasn't taking cautions to be silent and steathly and having no one seeing him, so it was easier to pick him out in the crowd before he went on stage to sing.   
  
Spike went out the back exit, pulling a disappearing act, in case Angel got it in his gelled head of his to follow him this time.  
  
Angel had gotten that idea, and when he reached the alley behind the club, Spike was no where to be seen. He offered a sigh to the quiet night, and turned and headed out of the alley, without going back into the club.  
  
He missed Cordelia coming out of the shadows Spike had spotted her in. She tried telling Spike, without making any noise, that she wanted him and Angel to get together, but she didn't think Spike got it completely.   
  
She had seen Angel shift uncomfortablely during the song, and only had to guess what the problem was. She mentally decided to bring Wesley along next time, to show him where Angel kept disappearing to every night.  
  
She wondered how Angel would react to his nightly bout of karaoke club madness being interupted by a demon stalking some poor girl.  
  
She decided she didn't want to be that demon.   
  
*END* 


	4. Interlude 1- Rebel Yell

Title: Rebel Yell (1/1)  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Interlude 1.  
  
Follows: 'The Chemicals Between Us'  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "Rebel Yell," by Billy Idol, off of the album, "Rebel Yell," isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: Spike does a...special song.  
  
Author's Notes: I couldn't resist. That's all I have to say.  
  
Dedicated to: My bestest pal, 'cause she was on a Billy Idol kick when I came up with this.  
________________________________  
  
Angel had an idea. He was going to try his hardest to stay out of sight until Spike came on, to see how he performed naturally, without singing a song that had to do about them.   
  
It was a good idea. Excellent in fact. Just the execution of it was going to be a little hard.   
  
Make that a lot hard, as Angel watched his co-workers walk inside the club.   
  
"They're gonna blow my cover." Angel muttered from his position around the corner of the building.   
  
He could just imagine Cordelia going right up to the stage and telling Spike that it was Angel hiding in the shadows. And Wesley stuttering like mad as he realized it was the big bad William the Bloody onstage.   
  
Then something occured to Angel.  
  
"They don't know I'm here." He murmured. He almost sighed in relief. He had told them he went out vampire hunting. Not coming to the club. Not like he ever told them that he was coming here.   
  
Technically, Angel was vampire hunting. Just not to kill the vampire.   
  
Angel was skulking outside the club. Obviously. When Cordelia and Wesley went inside, Angel went and stood next to the bouncer, so he could here what was going on inside. Angel gave the guy a cheesy smile, and rocked back and forth, hands in his pockets.  
  
The guy gave Angel a suspicous look, but went back to staring straight ahead, showing he had no personality whatsoever. Not at all like the bartender who actually talked to Angel.   
  
The past day had been hard. Since Angel had been floating in a daze since the first time he saw Spike in the club, he hadn't had a vision-case. The one that came today shocked Angel out of his cloud, and he was determined to finish it before Spike's show.   
  
As it happened, Angel didn't even need an hour to do the case. It was just a demon terrorizing some people, and one smooth chop and off the head went. The people thanked him, and he was off to get cleaned up to come to the club. Easy as pie.  
  
And now he was standing outside, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.   
  
He was failing miserably.   
  
He kept his ears peeled for Spike's voice. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door  
Last night a little angel   
Came pumpin cross my floor  
She said 'Come on baby I got a licence for love  
And if it expires pray help from above.'"  
  
As soon as he heard Spike's voice sing this, he got past the bouncer, and dashed inside, to almost fall on his ass.   
  
Spike was wearing a pair of leather pants. His hair was ruffled. He had his boots. And that was all.   
  
Angel mouth hit the floor like the first day he was at the club. If he had glanced to the bar, he would have seen the the bartender smirking at him. But Angel's gaze was focused only on Spike.   
  
That big hunk of a man that was prancing on stage.   
  
Angel wiped his mouth to make sure that no drool was escaping.   
  
If he would have looked to the side of the club oppoisate the bar, he would have seen Cordelia smirking at him. But his gaze was for Spike and Spike only.   
  
"In the midnight hour, she cried, 'More, more, more.'  
With a rebel yell, she cried, 'More, more, more.'  
In the midnight hour, babe, 'More, more, more.'  
With a rebel yell, 'More, more, more.'  
More, more, more."  
  
How could Angel have forgotten how sexy this man could be? A cursoy glance around the club would show that the poplus shared his opinion, but again, we state that Angel's gaze was for Spike and for Spike only.   
  
Angel unconsciously moved closer to Spike, inthralled with how Spike moved on the stage, so gracefully, so much like something else Angel had seen. He tried to place what it was.   
  
"She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg.  
But when I'm tired and lonely, she sees me to bed.  
What set you free and brought you to be me babe?  
What set you free?  
I need you here by me.  
Because.."  
  
Angel placed it. It was a video Buffy had shown him of an eighties rock star, whom she claimed looked a lot like Spike. Angel admited he saw the similarities after viewing the tape.   
  
And this was one of the songs Angel watched on the tape.   
  
Only Spike made it look much better. But only in Angel's eyes. ('Cause how much sexier than Billy can you get?)  
  
Angel was in the middle of the crowd by now, right in the perfect viewing area of the stage, and in perfect view for Spike to see. So much for the staying in the shadows deal.  
  
"In the midnight hour, she cried, 'More, more, more.'  
With a rebel yell, she cried, 'More, more, more.'  
In the midnight hour, babe, 'More, more, more.'  
With a rebel yell, 'More, more, more.'"  
  
Spike was now moving through the crowd, like he always did, rubbing up to this person and that person, making his way to Angel. He was close to Angel before Angel could rationlize it in his mind.   
  
"He lives in his own heaven.  
Collects it to go from the Seven-Eleven.  
Well he's out all night to collect a fare.  
Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair."  
  
Spike made sure he was right in front of Angel when he sang that last line, and Angel couldn't resist thinking about all the times Spike's made fun of his hair. Spike moved on before Angel could get it in his head to grab him.  
  
"I walked the ward with you, babe.  
A thousand miles with you.  
I dried your tears of pain, babe.  
A million times for you."  
  
Spike grabbed a girl and was grinding up against her to the music as he sang. Angel wondered if he was doing it on purpose to make Angel jealous.   
  
Angel was jealous.  
  
"I'd sell my soul for you babe.  
For money to burn with you,  
I'd give you all, and have none, babe.  
Just, just, justa, justa to have you here by me.  
Because.."  
  
Spike switched to another girl, but a guy from a previous night butted in and they danced for that verse.   
  
Angel couldn't resist a growl. Girls were semi-okay, but guys did not touch his Spike, at least not when he could see it.  
  
Spike broke apart from the guy and flashed a cheeky grin at Angel.  
  
"In the midnight hour, she cried, 'More, more, more.'  
With a rebel yell, she cried, 'More, more, more.'  
In the midnight hour, babe, 'More, more, more.'  
With a rebel yell she cried, 'More, more, more"  
More, more, more."  
  
Spike was making his way back to the stage as all the people he passed let their hands wander his chest when he drifted by them. He shot smiles and grins at the ones he liked, and jumped when one of the older women pinched his butt.   
  
"Oh yeah little baby.  
She want more,  
More, more, more, more, more."  
  
Spike shrugged off the last of his admirerars and jumped onto the stage. His gaze sought out Angel, and though the song didn't have the revlence to the two of them as the previous ones he sang did, he locked eyes with Angel and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Oh yeah little baby,  
She want more,  
More, more, more, more."  
  
Wesley looked back and forth between his employer and the bleached vampire on stage. He was amazed at the connection between the two and was in a daze. Cordelia elbowed him and he jumped out of it.   
  
"It's almost...beautiful." Wesley whispered, as Spike left the stage, and went out the back, leaving Angel alone in the club.   
  
"Yeah, beautiful." Cordelia said impaciently. "Now, will you help me get the two of them together so I stop having those stupid visions the PTB send me to get them together?"  
  
As Wesley nodded, they watched as Angel left the club, that amazed look still on his face.  
  
Wesley wondered briefly what would happen to office life and Spike came into the picture, but dissmissed it. Whatever what was to come would come, and if the PTB wanted it, who was he to argue?  
  
*END* 


	5. 4. Untitled

Title: Untitled (1/1)  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Story number 5.  
  
Sequel to: 'The Chemicals Between Us'  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "Untitled," by Collective Soul, off the album I can't find the title to, but assuming it's a self-titled alubm, isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: Ah, the usual. Angel goes to club, Spike sings song. Spike avoids Angel. Or at least tries to.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you people are liking this, 'cause I'm having a blast writing this. That's okay, isn't it?  
  
Author's Notes 2: I don't know how well known this song/band is, but I'm hoping you've at least heard of them. If you haven't, the verse's are rock, and the chourus is a bit more melodic.   
  
Dedicated to: Everyone! 'Cause I'm feeling generous, and I love you all.   
____________________  
  
  
Okay, so the plan from the previous night didn't work. Angel knew when to admit defeat. Only he didn't want to, so he ignored that it didn't work.  
  
He was back, so say the least, and was waiting inside the club for Spike to come on.   
  
He was getting ready to get his drink, per usual, and had stopped, and for the first time really looked around the club.  
  
It wasn't a bad club. Had a nice stage, good lighting, if the lights were ever turned on, nice bar. Good staff. Just the singing was the problem. If they got rid of the singing, Angel decided, it would be a nice place to be at.   
  
But there was singing. Horrible, horrible singing. When Angel had walked in it was another teeny bopper song, by one of the band-types that keep appearing every time you turn around.   
  
Angel's thoughts drifted back normally to the day he had just spent. He slept half of it away and the other half was going about in the office, avoiding Wesley, who had an uncomfortable air around him, and Cordelia, who seemed a litle to much into Angel's private life. Angel had just closer his doors, and shut them out of his mind.   
  
He had better and nicer-looking things to think about. Much nicer.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
Okay, no, not speaking of which, but speaking about somebody who likes to speak about which...   
  
Angel sidled up to the bar and flagged the bartender down.   
  
"Hey, Angel." The bartender greeted him. "Okay day?"  
  
"Just fine, John, thanks." Angel said, indicating the drink and the response to the question.  
  
"That's good. You catch last night's show? It was a doozy." John wiped at the bar, sending Angel a sideways look, knowing that Angel had been there.  
  
"Yeah. It was impressive, to say the least." Angel took a long swallow of the drink, images from last night fliting through his mind. With the accopoining physical reactions. He was glad he was sitting down.  
  
"He's on." John said, pointing to the stage. Angel turned quickly, almost spilling his drink on himself, and saw that Spike had come silently onto the stage, with no introduction.   
  
The music started, and Spike prepared to sing.  
  
"Who have I left to please?  
Take what you've yet to seize.  
No more questioning  
'Cause love is what love should be."  
  
Love. Must be another song about them, Angel figured. Why else would Spike sing about love?   
  
Maybe Angel was being egotistical? But is it egotistical when it's the truth? Angel didn't know.  
  
But one thing was for sure. Spike was defintely singing to Angel, since his gaze hadn't left the dark-haired vampire yet.  
  
"Unveil to me all that you want  
me to do.  
But why should I stop bearing   
allegiance to you?"  
  
Allegiance. Children bear allegiance for their parents. Childer bear allegiance for their sires. It was one of those facts of life that all depend on the surroundings, and always the actions, and it was a very difficult thing to pin down.   
  
But Angel knew for certain that Spike had allegiance for him. Or did at least when they lived together in Europe. William had defended his sire right down to the last opposer. Angelus had had a brillant time watching William fight for his honor, until the battle had gotten to great, and Angelus had to step in to help William before he got dusted.  
  
"I don't believe in  
The sorcercers or the preachers.  
I just believe in you.  
And I don't believe in   
The scholars or the wise men.  
I just believe in you."  
  
That was the truth. Or at least it had been the truth. When Spike had been turned, he didn't believe in anything. Angelus taught him to care for the things around him, and in return William only belived in what Angelus said. It must have been a shocker for William to be on his own after Angelus got his soul. To say the least.  
  
"What have I left to prove?  
I speak all the words you choose.  
Confine me in walls of truth  
'Cause love does what love  
should do."  
  
Spike stepped off the stage and started his nightly walk through the crowd, stopping here and there to touch this mortal, and rub against that one. Angel found himself growing jealous.  
  
He had begun to think that Spike was his possenion again, and anything that touched what was his got hurt or killed. Angel had to shake his head and remind himself that he reliquished his claim on Spike over 90 years ago, when he got his soul. It was a hard fact for Angel to accept.  
  
"No more sentence. All of my pain  
has been freed.  
Why should this end when your   
mercy's all I need?"  
  
Angel's mind drifted backwards to the times he made William beg for release, or to be taken out of one of the torture impliments Angelus had so skillfully used on the younger vampire. Mercy is what Angelus wanted William to beg for. He didn't get it often.  
  
"I don't believe in  
The sorcercers or the preachers.  
I just believe in you.   
And I don't believe in  
The scholars or the wise men.  
I just believe in you."  
  
And instrumental hit and Spike was making his way over to Angel. Angel held his ground, though he wanted to turn tail and run, so unlike the usual strength he always tried to show.  
  
Spike stopped in front of Angel and stared at him for a few seconds as a guitar riff hit.   
  
Then he said in a low voice, "Do you want to talk? I'll meet you out back."  
  
Angel nodded.   
  
Spike flashed him a grin and started singing the song again.   
  
"I don't believe in  
The sorcercers or the preachers.  
I just believe in you.   
And I don't believe in  
The scholars or the wise men.  
I just believe in you."  
  
He turned his back to Angel, and it was all Angel could do to not grab Spike then and drag him out back to talk. But Angel resisted. Barely.  
  
"I don't believe in  
The sorcercers or the preachers.  
I just believe in you.   
I just believe in you.  
And I don't believe in  
The scholars or the wise men.  
I just believe in you."  
  
Angel was starting to recognize certain people in the club, he noticed, as he scanned the crowd. There was that guy from the other night, one of the girls, Cordelia, and another group from-  
  
{Hold on, back up.} He thought. {Cordelia?!} He blinked and focused again. It was her. Amazingly, it was really Cordelia. And she was really focused on Spike, her gaze having not left him since Angel first noticed her.  
  
"I just believe in you,  
Yeah, you, you, you."  
  
On those last you's, Spike was back on the stage and pointed at Angel in time with the words.   
  
Angel pointed at himself and mouthed, 'Me?'   
  
Spike grinned, nodded, and motioned for Angel to follow him to the back.   
  
Angel didn't notice that Cordelia followed him as he followed Spike.   
  
"So, Peaches, what's up?" Spike asked, when him and Angel where alone in the alley. Neither noticed Cordelia.   
  
"One guess." Angel dead-panned.  
  
"Funny. Gaining a sense of humor in your old age, I see."   
  
"And you, didn't know you were into cheesy karaoke."   
  
"I popped in a couple months back. Did some Elvis, with a good impersonation, and they offered me a job, were I sing and dance to one song of my choosing a night, trying to bring in more custmers."  
  
"You're legiamatly working for money?" Angel had to stop his jaw from hitting the ground. "You've never done that."  
  
"A lot's changed since I was a boy pick-pocket. You of all people should know what that's like."   
  
Angel nodded, and watched as Spike's gaze flicked to something behind Angel, and a slow smile spread across his lips.   
  
"What's there?" Angel asked, turning around. When he saw Cordelia, he tried to give her a condensending look, but he thought it failed.   
  
"It's your phone-happy cheerleader." Spike answered the question Angel had already saw the answer to. "What's she doing here."  
  
Cordelia came out of the shadows, her hands raised a little, as if she expected one of them to shout her. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to stay in the shadows, like Angel was so good at, and see what was to happen between the two vampires.   
  
It didn't work. She moved in the shadows, and Spike spotted it. She forgot that these were born predators in front of her.   
  
"Cordelia. Nice to see you again." Spike said, "torture anyone new on the phone today?"  
  
Angel tried to supress his snort of amusement, but it came out anyway.  
  
Cordelia shot him a look that could cause the devil to cringe, and Angel immediatly sobered up.   
  
"I'm gonna go." Spike whispered in Angel's ear. "I'll see you tomorrow." And after a moment's hesitation, Spike planted a soft kiss under Angel's ear. He then turned, and went away.   
  
Angel turned to catch him before he disappeared, but Spike was already gone.   
  
When he turned back to Cordelia, she watching him with a knowing smirk.   
  
Angel narrowed his eyes at her. The smirk disappeared.   
  
"Let's go." Angel said brisquly. "And on the way, you can tell me what you're doing here."  
  



	6. Interlude 2- You're My Best Friend

Title: You're My Best Friend (1/1)  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Interlude 2.  
  
Follows: 'Untitled'  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "You're My Best Friend," by Queen, off the album "A Night at the Opera," isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: Cordelia has a special request.  
  
Author's Notes: This isn't related to the Spike/Angel relationship, but I'll send it, just cause it's part of the series. You don't want to read, don't read.   
  
Dedicated to: People who love the best friend relationship between Angel and Cordy.  
____________________  
  
  
Okay, so Angel finally got to talk to Spike. Granted, it was interupted by one of his pesky employees, no names need to be said (*cough*Cordy*cough*), and Angel was okay now.   
  
He talke to Cordelia, told her never to go to the karaoke club again, and to stay out of his life. She gave a little sneer, and left early.   
  
Only to have a blinding vision, that wasn't really clear. She said itwas nothing, but eventaully, have to much pressure from Angel, told about a demon hiding in the sewers. She didn't know how to describe it, so Angel just went to the sewers, killed a couple demons, and that was that.  
  
When he got back, she was gone.   
  
He sighed, and got ready to go see Spike again.   
  
He had hoped he would have gotten longer to talk to his childe, but no dice. Maybe tonight was his new hope, so he was going back.   
  
He barely got there in time. Just as he paid the cover to get in, Spike was walking out onto the stage. Angel pushed his way into the middle like he always did, and waited with anticapation for the song Spike would sing.   
  
A rythmic tune started up, and Spike sent Angel a smile, and a knowing wink before he started singing.   
  
"Whatever this world can give to me,  
It's you, you're all I see.  
Ooh, you make me live now, honey.  
Ooh, you make me live."  
  
Angel didn't get it. What was this supposed to mean? He was puzzling it out, and probably looked pretty funny, but he stopped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and there his dark headed employee stood. Angel looked past her and saw Wesley hovering near the shadows.   
  
"Forgive me?" Cordelia asked, her eyes pleading, and slight puppy-dog look in them.  
  
"Oh, you're the best friend, that I ever had.  
I've been with you such a long time.  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know   
That my feelings are true:   
I really love you.  
Oh, you're my best friend."  
  
Angel listened to the words, and gave her a little amused and touched smile. "Always."  
  
She flashed him a bright grin, and looked slightly relieved.   
  
"Ooh, I've been wandering 'round,   
Still come back to you.   
In rain or shine you've stood by me   
I'm happy and   
I'm your best friend."  
  
Angel listened to the beat a little more, and then he grabbed Cordelia's hand and put his other one on her waist. She got it, and put her unoccupied hand on his shoulder, leaving them in the classic dance position.  
  
He started them off in a two step to the upbeat rhythem of the song.   
  
"Ooh, you make me live.  
Whenever this world is cruel to me,  
I got you to help me forget.  
You make me live now, honey."  
  
He whirled Cordelia out in a little spin, in the newly acquired room they had, for everyone had backed off of the dancing couple, to watched them.  
  
Spike smiled from his position on the stage at his sire and the women that meant a lot in his life. He was glad he had that little happiness that is friends.  
  
"Oh, you're the first one,  
When things turn out bad.  
You know I'll never be lonely.  
You're my only one and I love the things,   
I really love the things that you do.  
You're my best friend."  
  
Angel got it, as he danced with Cordelia. She probably requested that Spike do the song, and Spike did.   
  
It was a sweet thing, and it made Angel realize just how big a part of his life she was. She was the only other one that remembered Doyle day in and day out. She was the one who had to struggle to have a good life in LA, along side with Angel. She had made it, and he had made it because they were side by side, the very best of friends.   
  
"Ooh, you make me live.  
You're my best friend."  
  
The song was winding down, Angel could tell, but he didn't want to stop dancing with Cordelia. he never got a chance to hold her close when she wasn't having a vision, and he enjoyed holding close a warm mortal, even if it was just in a friend way. A best friend way.  
  
"Oh,   
Oh, you're my best friend."  
  
Spike tucked the mircophone back in the stand as he watched Angel finished dancing with Cordelia. Angel dropped a kiss on Cordy's hand, and a quick one on her cheek, before turning to the stage, and mouthing a thank you to Spike.  
  
Spike gave Angel a smile that meant he didn't have to thank him, he did it because he wanted to. Spike nodded his head good-bye to Angel, and walked off the stage.  
  
Angel wanted to follow, but people had crowded around him and Cordy, congradulating them on how well they danced, and that they never saw people as young as them dance that way. Cordelia almost blurted that Angel was older then he looked.  
  
Wesley watched them from his position in the shadows. Never had he felt more out of place. He knew he didn't have the history with Angel or Cordelia like they had together, and he knew he was part of the team, but that was all his brain could tell him. His heart was taunting him, saying that he didn't belong.   
  
He knew Angel wouldn't want him to feel like that, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. But he was glad Angel and Cordelia were both in his life. It never left something to be desired.  
  
--  
  
Okay, I don't know if I'll go anywhere with what I described with Wesley, but it's something to think about. But don't expect me to explore it.   
-Horsey Spike  



	7. 5. 6th Avenue Heartache

Title: 6th Avenue Heartache (1/1)  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Story number 5.  
  
Sequel to: 'Untitled'  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "6th Avenue Heartache," by The Wallflowers, off the album "Bringing Down the Horse," isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: _INSERT_SUMMARY_  
  
Author's Notes: Since the chorus is repeated a lot, I stuck it in with the verse.   
  
Dedicated to: _INSERT_PEOPLE'S_ NAMES_  
____________  
  
Angel had had a nice time dancing with Cordelia. But he had caught the way Wesley seemed kinda fake today in his conversations, like there was something going on in his head he didn't want to share. Angel didn't press, and Wesley left normal time, saying he'd be back the next day.  
  
Angel was eager to have Spike sing him a song. Albeit, this would only be the seventh time Angel would hear Spike sing, it seemed like it had been going on forever.   
  
Angel was on edge to hear the new song. After finding out Spike worked at the club, he had been slightly suprized, and now he couldn't wait to get a chance to talk to Spike again.   
  
If nobody interupted.   
  
So, for the seventh night in a row, Angel made his way into the karaoke club.   
  
He made his way to the bar, per usual, to get himself a drink, to be less conspicous. He halfhearedly thought of standing in the shadows again, but decided against it, liking being able to see Spike clearly to much.   
  
"Angel." The bartender greeted him, gathering a glass and pouring the drink, without Angel saying a word.   
  
"Hey, John." Angel said, dropping a few bills on the bar.   
  
"Saw you dancing with the chick last night. Girlfriend?" John pretended to be cool, but was looking at Angel, even with his head bent.  
  
"Co-worker, and best friend." Angel corrected him. Angel smiled, thinking of the outspoken brunette, and everythig that they had been through.   
  
"Ah." John's attention was called to someone farther down the bar, and he went.   
  
Leaving Angel with his drink and his thoughts. Two things the Irish, broody vampire couldn't be without.  
  
A slowish tune started up, and Angel automaticly swung around in his seat, just in time to see Spike stroll his way onto stage.   
  
"Sirens ring, the shots ring out.   
A stranger cries, screams out loud.   
I had my world strapped against my back.   
I held my hands, never knew how to act."  
  
Spike had the mike in his hands, and was singing. Obviously.   
  
His gaze found Angel at the bar, and smirked, when he noticed the drink in Angel's hands.   
  
"And the same black line that was drawn on you   
Was drawn on me   
And now it's drawn me in.   
6th Avenue heartache."   
  
Black lines. Could Spike be refering to their demons? They both had one, and that was what connected them through this mess, they call un-life.  
  
Spike motioned for Angel to come closer, but Angel refused with a shake of his head. Spike shrugged his shoulders, as if to say, "Your loss."  
  
"Below me was a homeless man.   
I'm singin' songs I knew complete.   
On the steps alone, his guitar in hand,   
It's fifty years, stood where he stands.   
  
"And the same black line that was drawn on you   
Was drawn on me   
And now it's drawn me in.   
6th Avenue heartache."  
  
Spike didn't move off the stage, just kinda swayed there, going back and forth a little. He seemed lost in his song.  
  
"Now walkin' home on those streets.   
The river winds move my feet.   
Subway steam, like silhouettes in dreams.   
They stood by me, just like moonbeams.   
  
"And the same black line that was drawn on you   
Was drawn on me   
And now it's drawn me in.   
6th Avenue heartache."  
  
Angel was mezorized by Spike. He seemed ethernal, eternal, and all those other words that had been used throughout the centuries to describe this amazing creature in front of him.  
  
"Look out the window, down upon that street,   
And gone like a midnight was that man.   
But I see his six strings laid against that wall,  
And all his things, they all look so small.   
I got my fingers crossed on a shooting star.   
Just like me-just moved on."  
  
Moved on. Yeah, Spike did that. He moved on past the life he shared with Angelus to a new one with Drusilla no problem after Angelus got his soul.   
  
Maybe not an easy transition, but nevertheless he got past it. A lot better then Angel himself did.  
  
The first thing Angel wanted to do was go back to his childer. But he knew that Drusilla would be able to sense something wrong with him, even if he acted like the old Angelus. And if not her, than Will, who was so intune with Angelus. Plus, Angel didn't want to face them, if they were going to shun him like Darla did, and try to kill him.  
  
"And the same black line that was drawn on you   
Was drawn on me   
And now it's drawn me in.   
6th Avenue heartache."  
  
Spike again found Angel in his gaze. He gave the dark-haired vampire a little wink, and a tilt of the head. Towards the back door.   
  
"And now it's drawn me in."  
  
Angel nodded slowly at Spike. He hadn't excepted to get a chance to talk to his childe so soon. He was suddenly slightly nervous.   
  
"And the same black line that was drawn on you   
Was drawn on me   
And now it's drawn me in.   
6th Avenue heartache."  
  
Spike tucked the microphone in it's proper place, and walked out the back. Angel's eyes followed him, and when Spike disappeared from sight, Angel turned back to his drink, which he had yet again forgotten about, being wrapped up in Spike. Again.  
  
Angel downed the rest of his drink and hurried after Spike before Spike left, or Angel chickened out.  
  
The scene that met him when he went outside made him wish he's gotten out there sooner.   
  
Spike had gotten attacked by three vampires. Normally not a challenage, they had caught him, right as he was stepping out of the door, lighting a ciggerette.  
  
The two bulkier looking, previous football player looking ones had Spike by the arms, and the thrid was having a time punching Spike. Spike hung inbetween them.  
  
Angel roared, ready to attack anyone and anything that hurt what was his, when Spike sprung in the air, ripping his arms out of the grasp of the two burly vampires. He turned in the air, and landed behind them, slamming their heads together. He tossed one of them over to Angel, who staked it without fanfare.  
  
Spike faced off against the one that was left. This one was slightly skinnier, and wirey, smaller then Spike himself. But looks were almost always deceiving, and this one was not the exception.  
  
He attack Spike, yelling something in the way of, "You'll pay for being a traitor," or some other stupid, cliched thing like that. Angel almost rolled his eyes, but jumped into action to save Spike.  
  
Who really didn't need saving, because he was doing just fine on his own. He had already landed a mulitude of punches and kicks on the obviously younger vampire.   
  
Angel watched, and seeing the leftover football player vamp start to wake up, went over and staked it before it had the chance to get up all the way.  
  
Spike finished off the other, no real big surprise, and dusted himself off.  
  
"So," Angel said casually. "Get jumped a lot?"  
  
"Nah. I'm usually the one doing the jumping." Spike lit up the ciggerette he was trying to light earlier.  
  
"Uh huh." Angel said, watching the bright end of the ciggerette. "And why is that?"  
  
"Got to help out anyway I can, can't I?" Spike stubbed out his ciggerette, having not noticed that it was broken, preoccupied with Angel being there.   
  
"I've got to get inside. They want me to sing another song tonight. But you run along, because I think you're little girly had a vision."  
  
Spike went inside before Angel could ask him anything about that, and shaking his head, went to his car.  
  
It wasn't until he got home that he realized he had followed Spike's instructions.  
  
*END* 


	8. Interlude 3- Everything You Want

Title: Everything You Want (1/1)  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Interlude 3.  
  
Follows: '6th Avenue Heartache'  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "Everything You Want," by Vertical Horizon, off the album, "Everything You Want," isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: Spike sings this song, dedicated to Buffy.  
  
Author's Notes: I know, everyone's thinking, "Buffy?! What the hell is she doing, having Spike dedicate the song to Buffy?!" Well, I guanntee you'll soon see what I'm doing.  
  
Dedicated to: Everyone who likes the series and hasn't given me feedback. I know you're out there.  
___________________  
  
Okay, Angel decided something. He decided that he was going to speak longer to Spike, even if it killed him. He was the sire, dammit! Spike's his childe, and not allowed to dismiss him like he did last night. No, not allowed at all.  
  
'But it still happened.' Taunted Angelus in his head. 'You can't control him like I can. Let me out, and I'll show the boy who's boss.'  
  
Angel shook his head, shoving the demon back in his little cage, and shut him up.   
  
But he was still going to get to talk to Spike even if her had to tie him up to do so.   
  
And that sounded like fun.   
  
"Hey, Angel." John said, setting Angel's drink in front of him.   
  
"Hey." Angel gruffly muttered. He was going to figure out a way, even if-  
  
"What's the matter? You seem kinda short today."  
  
'Let's see.' Angel said to himself. 'Cordelia's been messing up the filing, Wesley's been really distint, and hasn't been around much, I can't get my childe to listen to me, and you keep bothering me!'  
  
Calm, he reminded himself.  
  
"It's nothing." He told John. "Just work problems."  
  
"It's best to leave those at work." John advised.  
  
"I can't." Angel said, drinking his drink.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I have to be on the job all day and night."   
  
"But you come here?"   
  
"It's for a special reason."   
  
"So, this is part of your job."  
  
"In a way, yes."   
  
"Fine." John left Angel, and Angel turned to the stage.   
  
Angel couldn't believe it. He just had a semi-arguement with an almost complete stranger. He shook his head in amazement.  
  
He noticed Spike came out on the stage, and he was surveying the club.   
  
"This is for that little blond chit that many of us hate, and one of us out there loves." Spike pointedly looked at Angel.  
  
Angel, in turn, looked at the crowd, able to pick out the vampires in it.  
  
"Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why."  
  
Angel was here. Buffy wasn't here. Angel didn't get the dedication, 'cept for the part that mentioned him loving Buffy. But he wasn't sure how much he loved Buffy now. She had taken a backseat to his new obsession with Spike.  
  
"But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return."  
  
Now those lines, Angel could get. Past the places you used to learn. Buffy left high school and was now in college. He wasn't so sure she was waiting for him to return, but she might have been in the beginning. And he won't return now. Too much had changed, and he didn't fit in Sunnydale anymore.   
  
He wasn't sure if he ever did.  
  
"He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why."  
  
'Would the he be me?' Angel wondered. It fit. Angel was all those things to Buffy, and he didn't mean much in her life anymore, except in the little compartment labeled First Love.   
  
"You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say."  
  
Again, this fit with Buffy, and her life. After Angel, she looked to find love again, not knowing if she could live without it. The first one she found wounded her as much as Angel did. More wounds to discover.  
  
"He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why."  
  
Spike was singing the song for Buffy. He had already said that. Angel could see it now. And he could also see Spike threatening the vampires in the club with his eyes.  
  
Mortals couldn't pick up on it. Hell, Angel probably wouldn't even know it if he hadn't lived with William and Spike all those years. But the vampires he chose to look at knew it, and they knew not to cross him for singing a song to and about the Slayer.  
  
"But you'll just tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for."  
  
What was Buffy waiting for? On the positive side, she was waiting for someone to come along and love her forever. On the negitive side, she knew she was waiting for Death to come and take her to his eternal place. Angel didn't like to think about that last one.   
  
"Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return."  
  
How many times could Angel have made it right with Buffy, ignored the little things, or something else he knew he could never do? He got angry with her, she got angry with him. And it was neither one of them's fault that he's never to return to her.  
  
"He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why.  
  
"I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why."  
  
Okay, this last verse, Angel didn't get. Spike wants Buffy? Then Angel shook his head. Why would Spike want Buffy? Duh.   
  
It changed point of views. This was Spike singing about himself, and directly to Angel, if his eyes locked on him was any indication.   
  
He didn't know why he mean nothing? But he didn't mean nothing. He was a big meaningful something.   
  
"And I don't know why.  
Why?  
I don't know."  
  
Spike stepped off the stage, Angel automaticly following him.   
  
When he reached the alley, Spike was gone. Disappeared.   
  
But, Angel could still feel him near.   
  
"You don't mean nothing." He said, talking to Spike, but looking around, he didn't see anything, so it looked like he was talking to air.   
  
"You're a very big something."   
  
Angel dropped his eyes as he thought about the conquences of saying this to Spike. Well, there wouldn't be any conquences if Spike kept disappearing everytime Angel wanted to talk to him.   
  
Cordelia stepped out of the club at the exact second Angel left the alley, and Spike stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"You're the seer?" Spike asked.   
  
"That's me." Codelia affirmed.   
  
"You're the one I'm suppose to help?"  
  
Cordelia nodded.   
  
"Well, pet, I guess I will." He walked over to her, and threw his arm over her shoulder. "Just so I don't have to have that head-spliting pain again."  
  
*END* 


	9. 6. Painted on My Heart

Title: Painted On My Heart (1/1)  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Story number 6.  
  
Sequel to: '6th Avenue Heartache'  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song, "Painted On My Heart," by The Cult, off the "Gone in 60 Seconds," soundtrack isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4. Uses some rumors for Angel: Season 2.  
  
Summary: Spike's got Angel painted on his heart.  
  
Author's Notes: I just want to say I'm sorry to all those who don't get to see The Cult in concert this year because they canceled, and I'd like to take this moment to annouce that I do in fact have a ticket to the sold-out show on Saturday, that is one of the only shows in the US that The Cult is doing this year. Thank you.  
  
Author's Notes 2: I couldn't help working in the rumor I heard about a karaoke bar on Angel. Sue me.  
  
**This is dedicated to all those poor people who live in the US and wanted to see The Cult and The Cult canceled their appearence near your city. My heart goes out to you. But I'm not sure if it's painted on it. (Okay, I'm stopped making the stupid jokes about the song title)**  
______________  
  
The ninth night in a row. In baseball, this would be the last inning of the game. Unless there was overtime. And Angel had figured in a lot of overtime.   
  
Ninth night. Ninth gate. Angel hoped of no relationship.   
  
After leaving the club the previous night, Angel had returned home, his head full of thoughts of Buffy and Spike, and the weird threesome he had going on with them. But Buffy would never go in for that with Spike, plus there is the whole soul issue.  
  
Angel doesn't know about the plan Cordelia's got hatching right under his nose. And he doesn't know his soul's permant. Hmm. Someone should tell him these things.  
  
The ever oblvious Angel, (Wonder if he picked that up from the Sunnydalians?) walked into the club, looking around, being the predator he was.   
  
A lion on the prowl, and tiger ready to snatch his victim. And this victim was a handsome, blond haired man.   
  
But, now, the bartender.   
  
"Usual." Angel said.  
  
"I know." Said the bartender. He passed Angel his drink.  
  
"You look like you're on the prowl." John noted, watching Angel survey the club.   
  
"Yeah." Angel said, still noting everything about the club, and promising that he was not going to let Spike get out of his grip this time.   
  
"So, where's the pretty brunette that followed you out of the club last night?"  
  
"What?" The bartender had finally caught Angel's full attention.  
  
"You know, the tall, pretty one, long hair, nice bod-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know who you're talking about." Angel said impactiently. "What I want to know is, what she was doing when you saw her."  
  
"Oh, she went out that back door not long after you did. Didn't come back in, so I figured she met up with you." The bartender paused. "Isn't she a seer?"  
  
"Don't you mean a looker?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, I met seer."   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
"I just wanted to know if she was a seer. 'Cause from all reports, you're Angel, from Angel Investigations, and the one who just walked onto the stage is your favorite childe."   
  
Angel mouth dropped, and he had to stop himself from blinking in confusion.  
  
John gave him a smile. "Go on, go watch him. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
Angel nodded dumbly, as he followed the man's orders, and went to watch Spike sing.  
  
Spike met Angel's gaze, and Angel felt himself being sucked in, and drawn closer to the stage.  
  
The music cued up, and Spike started to sing.  
  
"I thought you'd be out of my mind,  
And I'd finally found a way to learn to live without you.  
I thought it was just a matter of time,  
'Til I had hundred reasons not to think about you."  
  
No, this wasn't talking about him and Spike, Angel has no idea what your talking about.   
  
Actually, it was right from Spike view of their relationship after Angelus left with his soul intact. Angelus left, William was crushed, and tried so hard to put Angelus from his mind, when Darla said he was never returning.   
  
Nothing worked.  
  
"But it's just not so,  
And after all this time,  
I still can't let go."  
  
Nothing worked, and Spike still had Angel on his mind have these many years. Sure, a good, healthy dose of hate was mixed in there, but overall, Spike loves his sire. Except for that little period a couple years ago when the crazy Angelus returned.   
  
Angel found himself absorbed in the song.  
  
"I've still got your face   
Painted on my heart,  
Drawn upon my soul,  
Etched upon my memories, baby."  
  
"You don't have a soul." Angel whispered softly, knowing that if Spike was listening, he would be able to hear him.   
  
Spike scowled at Angel, showing he had indeed heard what Angel said. Angel chuckled.  
  
"And I've got your kiss still burning on my lips,  
The touch of your fingertips   
You struck so deep inside of me, baby."  
  
Angel stopped chuckling abruptly with the next lines. Spike still wanted him. Angelus inside crowed with joy, and Angel with the soul, tried to keep his expression to a neutral. He hoped it was working.  
  
He gave one glance back at the bar, but the weird bartender was busy. Angel would have to ponder that one at a later date.  
  
"I'm tried every thing that I can  
To get my heart to forget you,   
But it just can't seem to."  
  
Spike can't forget him. Angel can't forget Spike. Same deal for both, neither wants for admit it. Men, hmph. ((No offense to you guys out there.))  
  
"I guess it's just no use.  
You're every part of me,  
And still I'm a part of you."  
  
Spike pointed to Angel while he sang. Angel got it. The blood they shared never went away, it only stregthened with time. They were bonded in a way mortals couldn't and wouldn't conprehend.  
  
It was something Angel had ignored when he got his soul back. Somewhere, deep inside of himself, he regreted that desicion. He knew now that William would have taken him in, no matter what.  
  
Drusilla, on the other hand, might have been a little harder to convince.  
  
"And I've still got your face   
Painted on my heart,  
Drawn upon my soul,  
Etched upon my memories, baby."  
  
Spike stepped off the stage, and moved towards Angel, his gaze never leaving him. The people that noticed the connection between the two were startled, and amazed, and stepped back to watch what was to happen.   
  
The ones who didn't notice this connection were ignorant.   
  
"And I got your kiss still burning on my lips,  
The touch of your fingertips   
You struck so deep inside of me, baby."  
  
Spike was still moving towards Angel. The crowd kept getting in his way, and he was trying to not be fruserated and shove people. The PTB fronwed down on that and might send him one of those head-wrenching visions that he really didn't enjoy. And it would be bad to colpase in pain singing in front of mortals.  
  
"I've still got your face   
Painted on my heart  
Painted on my heart  
Painted on my heart."  
  
Spike reached Angel, and when he sang 'Painted on my heart,' he touched his heart. On the next one he kissed his fingertips. On the last one, he touched his fingers to Angel's heart.  
  
"Soon we talk." Spike promised Angel, his eyes convoying that he was speaking the truth. Angel nodded once, not trusting his voice.   
  
Spike grinned, and continued singing.  
  
"Something in your eyes keeps haunting me,  
And I've tried to escape,   
And I know there ain't no way to   
Chase you from my heart."  
  
Spike was happy looking now, and looked over the whole crowd, the bartender catching his eye, and then Cordelia in the very back, were Angel couldn't see her. Spike thought he saw another one on Angel's flunkies, but couldn't be sure.   
  
"And I've still got your face   
Painted on my heart,  
Drawn upon my soul,  
Etched upon my memories, baby.  
And I got your kiss still burning on my lips,  
The touch of your fingertips  
You struck so deep inside of me, baby."  
  
Angel knew the song was winding down, but he didn't want it too. He wanted to enjoy Spike's singing more. He wanted Spike to sing more.  
  
"I've still got your face,  
Still got your face,  
Painted on my heart,  
Painted on my heart."  
  
Spike put the microphone back in it's stand, mouthed 'Tomorrow' to Angel, and headed out the back. Angel smiled to himself, and went for the enterence, not wanting to go back and talk to the bartender, and not wanting to see anyone else. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.  
  
Spike met John outside.  
  
"Good job," John said. "We'll have him soon."   
  
"Yeah." Spike blew out the smoke from his ciggerete. "Soon."   
  
*END*  
  
Aren't I the meany? But, soon, dear readers who have made it this far, all will be explained.   



	10. Interlude 4- Good Ol' Fashioned Lover Bo...

Title: Good Ol' Fashioned Lover Boy (1/1)  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Interlude 4.  
  
Follows: 'Painted On My Heart'  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "Good Ol' Fashioned Lover Boy" by Queen, of the album, "A Day at the Races," isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: Spike woos the crowd and Angel.  
  
Author's Notes: I know this isn't a well-known song, but, I like it, and it fits what I wanted to do pretty well, sooo....  
  
Dedicated to: To everyone I confused with the last part! 'Cause that's what I was hoping to do. And to everyone who was waiting on the edge of their seats for this. (Which totals about 2 people.)  
___________________  
  
Angel was out of his stupor, and he was going to find out how the heck that bartender knew Cordelia was a seer, and how he knew that Spike was his childe.   
  
And how he knew that Angel was a vampire.  
  
Angel purposely left early, so he would have extra time to talk to this man.   
  
Arriving at the club, he went right in, and stalked up to the bar. He was going to get his answers if he had to beat them out of every damn person in this place!  
  
The bartender was waiting for him. Standing there as nice you please, he was watching Angel make a beeline for the bar, with a slightly amused expression on his face.  
  
He spoke before Angel could get a word out.   
  
"I know you're Angel, vamp detective and that dark haired beauty of yours is a seer, because I'm also an all-knowing link to the Powers. As for your boy, that's for him to explain."   
  
Angel mouth was open and his brain numb.   
  
"Aren't the Oracles my all-knowing link the Powers?" Angel asked when he gathered his thoughts, and processed a few things.  
  
"They are. But, they're also finicky and in my book, far to opinionated. I keep telling him they'd be better off not working in that area of the city, but when have they ever listened to me?  
  
"Anyway," John continued, "You're to come to me when you have any questions, not those nitwits." He grabbed a rag and scrubbed at an invisible dirty spot only him (and Angel) saw.  
  
"If this is a place were the Powers That Be have a link, what's Spike doing singing here?" Angel was slightly confused on that manner. If this man was working for the Powers, wouldn't the Powers get rid of Spike, instead of letting him work in the same place as one of their links.  
  
"Hmm. I think that falls under the category of what he has to tell you. But I can say that he's not that bad anymore."  
  
"But with the chip.."  
  
"Nope. That's been removed. Before he even left Sunnydale. Why do you think he left? The Slayer promised to kick his ass."  
  
Again, Angel was stunned. Beyond belief.  
  
"Then what's stopping him from munching on all the people around here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Again, that's for him to tell. But I can say that it's pretty funny. Machine to god-like intervention. God, I love this world." John chuckled a little, then pulled a glass up. "You want a drink? You just might need it with the song he's planning on singing."   
  
"What's he planning on singing?" Angel asked.   
  
John merely pointed to the stage, were Spike had just come on.   
  
"Gimme one." Angel said, drinking in Spike's appearance.  
  
Spike was wearing the leather pants he has worn during his Idol song, and had on a button down shirt like the ones Angel favors. His hair was tussled.   
  
Angel wanted to ravage him.   
  
He was bit surprised at how strong the emotion was, then shrugged it off to Spike just looking so delectable.  
  
"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things.  
We can do the tango just for two.  
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings,  
Be a Valentino, just for you."  
  
Spike's eyes sought out Angel's and he gave Angel a bit of a smirk, making Angel think he was planning something. But knowing Spike, he was always planning something.  
  
Angel wondered if he would like this plan.  
  
"Ooh, love! Ooh, lover boy!   
What're doing tonight, hey, boy?  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm,  
That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy."  
  
Yup, Angel would concur with that. Spike was definitely a lover boy. He made everyone quiver in desire. Or so Angel thought. Apparently Buffy had not taken to his boy. Hmm. Her loss.   
  
Again, Angel was surprised by the direction of his thoughts. Was he thinking against Buffy? That's a new one.  
  
Spike started moving through the crowd.   
  
Away from Angel.  
  
Angel frowned in confusion. Away? Why wouldn't he want to come closer?  
  
"Ooh! Let me feel you heartbeat.  
Ooh! Can you feel my love heat?  
Come on and sit on my hot seat of love,  
And tell me, how do you feel right after all?  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing.  
Say the word, your wish is my command."  
  
*Get over here!* Angel yelled inside his head. Wish=Command- Come to me. Angel almost huffed in frustration, caught himself, and sent a guilty glance to the bartender, who fortunately enough wasn't looking.  
  
"Ooh, love! Ooh, lover boy!   
What're doing tonight, hey, boy!  
Write my letter, feel much better,  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone."  
  
Spike sent a glance to Angel, as he made his way through the crowd, not heading for a particular person, just away from Angel. He hardly contain his glee as Angel played right into his hands, becoming pouty by the bar.  
  
"When I'm not with you, think of you always, I miss you.  
When I'm not with you, think of me always, love you."  
  
Spike whirled to face Angel, if across the club.  
  
"Love you." He sang, pointing at Angel. Spike glanced around him, noticing the three women around him ready to sing the next part.  
  
"Hey, boy, where did you get it from?  
Hey, boy, where did you go?"  
  
Spike grinned in thanks at the ladies, and he answered their questions with the next part of the song.  
  
"I learned my passion,  
In the good ol' fashioned   
School of lover boys."  
  
As the instrumental set in, Spike grinned again, and said, while pointing at Angel, "Which, ironically, was run by that man, over there." And when he said there, a white light came up on Angel.   
  
Angel blinked in the harshness, and in the amount of time his eyes took to get adjusted to the light, and the light laughter to die down, Spike made it to Angel's side.   
  
Angel wrinkled his nose at Spike, feeling a lot like Cordelia, and wishing he didn't.   
  
"Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely.  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine.  
Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely,  
Just take me back to yours, that will be fine."  
  
The same women from before chimed in with a "Come on an' get it."  
  
Spike was having fun with this song. And Angel's reactions made it all the more rich. Spike continued with the end of the song, his three ladies chiming in with the parts they wanted it.  
  
"There it goes again.  
There's my good ol' fashioned love.  
What're doing tonight, hey, boy!  
Everything's alright, just hold on tight,  
That's because I'm a good ol' fashioned lover boy."  
  
Spike grinned adoringly up at Angel, slightly mocking. Angel was going to be fuming, maybe, for the little trick Spike had pulled, but it would be worth it.   
  
"I'll catch you tomorrow," Spike said, getting close to Angel. "Love you." He whispered in Angel's ear, then planted a kiss on Angel's cheek. Then he vanished.   
  
"He's gone." Angel said morosely to John, who only chuckled.   
  
"You'll see him again. Soon, all will be explained."  
  
"And they say I'm the cryptic one." Angel muttered, as he pushed away from the door, and left the club.  
  
Cordelia watched him go. She had also enjoyed Spike's performance, it was very amusing. Especially the part with Angel getting put in the spotlight.   
  
Soon, very soon, things would be changing. She could hardly wait.  
  
*END* 


	11. 7. Higher (1/2) -Cont. in '7. One Year o...

Title: Higher (1/2) Cont. in One Year of Love  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Story number 7.  
  
Sequel to: 'Painted On My Heart'  
  
Follows: 'Good Ol' Fashioned Lover Boy'  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "Higher," by Creed, off of the album, "Human Clay," isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4. (None for Seasons 2(Angel) and 5(BtVS), so keep that in mind.)  
  
Summary: Can they take each other higher? Plus, Spike finally explains his place in this whole mess. Can't wait, huh?  
  
Author's Notes: These parts I seperated for a reason, so, I don't know when in fact the second half will be done, (hopefully it'll be out with this one,) so it's kinda like a To Be Continued episode. Hmph.  
  
Dedicated to: Anyone who was waiting on the edge of their seats for this. I know it's been awhile, and I apoligize.  
____________________  
  
It was now offically tomorrow night. And Angel was waiting for the explination to why Spike was singing at a club the Powers That Be had a hand in. Or, whatever was used as a hand by the Powers.  
  
Angel had been on his toes all day. He hadn't been able to concentrate, and almost got his head clawed off by some demon he met when he was pacing the sewers, waiting for night to break.   
  
And, night had offically fallen. Cordelia and Wesley had officially left. And Angel was offically on his way to the club where Spike was going to explain everything.   
  
Or so Angel hoped.   
  
The Spike explaining part. He already knew the others.  
  
And there was the bartender, doing bartender stuff at the bar.   
  
Angel walked up to him, intent on getting a drink before Spike sang, and maybe chat with the guy a bit before that.   
  
But first does come the drinking.  
  
Without a word, John slid Angel's drink to him.  
  
"What, do you keep this ready for me?" Angel asked, as he took a sip.   
  
"Actually, the Powers have a mysical tracer on you so when we know when you're coming." At Angel's disbelief and duh look face, he said, "I saw you come in. I made it then."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, you're finally going to talk tonight. Good luck. He's a bit of an odd one about this, but I'm sure he'll be okay with you."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Angel asked, setting his drink down.  
  
"Let's just say that I know what Cordelia's been getting visions on, and I know what's going on in that head of his. My connection and all that."   
  
"All this cryptic stuff. It's going to be cleared up soon, correct?" Angel asked.  
  
"LIke you can say anything, Cryptic Guy." John said. "Oh, yes, I know about that. I know all about you. me and Whistler are quite close friends."  
  
Angel paled more than normal. "Uh, you wouldn't know about the time I..."   
  
John nodded. "Oh, yes."   
  
"And, what about the one when I..."  
  
"That too." He smirked at Angel a bit. "No worries, I won't tell Spike more than I already have."  
  
Angel looked a little panicked at that.   
  
"Joking, joking. Jeez, a guy gets all uptight when you mention problems with his-"  
  
"Shh, he's on." Angel hissed at John, turning his attention to the stage, where Spike had, in fact, came on to.   
  
The music cued up, and Spike began to sing, looking almost directly at Angel.   
  
"When dreaming guided into another world  
Time and time again.  
As sore eyes, I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place,  
'Cause there's a hunger longing to escape   
From the life I live when I'm awake."  
  
Dreams. Dreams were powerful. Angel knew that. Spike knew that. Was Spike implying that he dreams of Angel, and that he wants to live with him, which would be different than his normal life? Angel didn't know.  
  
Angel hoped so.   
  
Spike looks good, he decided. Wasn't looking to bad for the not feeding on the living thing, wasn't that skinny, and he was wearing all black. Looking perfectly Spikey.  
  
Angel likes it.  
  
"So, let's go there.  
Let's make our escape.  
Come on, let's go there.  
Let's ask, 'Can we stay?'"  
  
Spike was definantly looking at Angel, and the message was clear. Spike wanted Angel. Wanted to stay with Angel. Angel liked that idea. No matter what anyone else would say.  
  
"Can you take me higher,  
To a place where the blind men see?  
Can you take me higher,   
To a place with golden streets?"  
  
Angel could take Spike as high as he wanted. Higher, even, if it pleased him. Angel, with the current high of Spike he was on, would do anything to please Spike. If only Spike would come with him.  
  
"Although I would like a world of change,  
It helps me to appreciate those nights and those dreams.  
But, my friend, I'd sacrafice all those nights  
If I could make the earth and my dreams the same.  
The only difference is to let love replace all our hate."  
  
Now, if Angel couldn't get the meaning in that though his gelled head, yes, he would be very dense.   
  
Spike wanted to make his life now the same as his dreams. And assuming he was dreaming of Angel, then that would mean that he wants to spend his lifeon earth with Angel.   
  
But that was all assumptions.   
  
But Angel thought he was assuming right.   
  
Or at least he hoped.  
  
"So let's go there,  
Let's make our escape.   
Come on, let's go there,  
Let's ask, 'Can we stay?'"  
  
Spike was gently weaving his way through the crowd, to the beat, as Angel watched him, his eyes never leaving Spike's lithe form. Although he was dreaming about what he'd seen that body do in the past, and wonder if could still do all those things.  
  
"Can you take me higher,  
To a place where the blind men see?  
Can you take me higher,   
To a place with golden streets?"  
  
Spike looked at Angel across the way, and winked at him, no doubt remembering the time when he and Angelus went out, and spilled blood over a golden fountain, and then played in the blood-water for hours. At least, it was a good memory for Spike.  
  
"All right and I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Sailed high, I'm strong enough to take these dreams and make them mine.  
Sailed high, I'm strong enough to take these dreams and make them mine."  
  
Mine. His. Together. Forever. Spike's dreams to be made reality, Angel could hear the promise in the words of the song.   
  
He felt no doubts on this, no incercurities, nothing that said that he was feeling wrong about what Spike was expressing.   
  
And he was very far from wrong.  
  
"Can you take me higher,  
To a place where the blind men see?  
Can you take me higher,   
To a place with golden streets?"  
  
The song was winding down, and Angel watched as Spike started to make his way over to him. Silently, Angel watched, as an array of emotions passed on Spike's face, no doubt because of what he was going to tell Angel.   
  
"Can you take me higher,  
To a place where blind men see?  
Can you take me higher,  
To a place with golden streets?"  
  
The song ended, and Spike dropped the hand with the mic to his side. He looked up into Angel's eyes, and saw everything he used to see in Angelus's, plus the soul, and Angel saw everything in Spike's. They were in tune once more.   
  
"Let's go talk." Spike said, breaking eye contact to go put the mic back in the stand.  
  
*End  
  
Ooh, I'm not done yet. There's another part to this story. It'll be out shortly.  
  



	12. 7. One Year of Love (2/2) -Cont. from '7...

Title: One Year of Love (2/2) Cont. of 'Higher'  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Story number 7.5.  
  
Follows: 'Higher'  
  
Sequel to: 'Painted On My Heart.'   
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "One Year of Love," by Queen, off the album "A Kind of Magic," isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4. Remember, people, To Shanshu in LA hasn't happened yet.  
  
Summary: They talk! Huzzah!  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry, working the Rennisance Festival has messed with my normal speech, and some of my sentence structures.   
  
Dedicated to: My father, because this is his most favorite Queen song ever.   
_______________  
  
"Let's go talk." Spike said, breaking eye contact to go put the mic back in the stand.  
  
"Where?" Was all Angel asked.  
  
"How about we try a table?" Spike said sarcasticly, as he rolled his eyes, and turned away from Angel, to go sit down.  
  
"All right." Angel said, ignoring Spike's habit of being Spike.  
  
"Where to begin," Spike said, drumming his fingers along the table. "where to begin.."  
  
"How about the part were you sing karaoke for a club that is run, in part, by the Powers That Be." Angel suggested causticly, though relishing in being this close to Spike.   
  
"Oh, that part." Spike said. "Well, it goes like this.  
  
"I left Sunnydale for a weekend, planned on bothering you for a bit, when I was drawn to a club. This club. So, I decided to sing a little "Hound Dog," And the crowd loved it. So, they gave me a job."  
  
"Uh huh," Angel said, nodding his head. "And the Powers That Be part?"  
  
"They said I was needed. Redemption was mentioned, but I didn't play close attention. What had my attention was the money part." Spike fiddled with his fingers, and hoped Angel wouldn't be able to tell that he was lying, in part.   
  
"So, you were needed." Angel said. "By the Powers. Hmm, that's interesting, since I happen to know that they don't like the bad guys."  
  
"Well, apparently, I'm different." Spike said.   
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I'm your childe, and they said a bunch of stuff, and I was basicly forced to agree with large sums of money."  
  
"They bribed you."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay. Let me see if I've got this straight. You were drawn to club, this club, to sing karaoke, because you're some part of my redemption, and the Powers wanted you." Angel said, starting to be a bit confused. "Why do I think that you're not telling me the truth?"  
  
Spike avoided his gaze, knowing that Angel would know just how much he was lying by looking in his eyes. Unforturnatly it was a catch 22.   
  
"Don't lie to me. You know I don't like it. Tell me the truth." Angel decided that cajoling Spike might be the way to go.  
  
"The truth?" Spike questioned. "You can't handle the truth."  
  
The movie line was lost on Angel. "Try me."   
  
Spike heaved a sigh, tired of keeping secrets, and knew that the Powers didn't like it, if he didn't tell it know, and Cordelia wouldn't appriciate it either.   
  
"It's like this. The Powers wanted me to sing, to draw you here, and help with your way on redemption. They want you to have a more humanizing affect in your work, and decided I was the best choice to help, because of something they read from my mind. Cordelia dragged you here, because she wanted to help in her own little princess way, and I was begining to this she had, but now I don't know, and I really needed to stay away from Sunnyhell, Red's contagious."  
  
Angel smiled with the mention of Willow. Then something in Spike's little speech clicked.   
  
"What did they read from your mind?"   
  
The club had closed at this point, Spike had been one of the last acts of the night, and the last of the patrons had left.   
  
"I don't want-"  
  
"Tell me."   
  
Spike looked around the club, and then met Angel's eyes.   
  
"Just remember that I already warned you won't be able to handle it."  
  
"I remember."  
  
Spike nodded once.   
  
There was a long pause.   
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming up with the courage."   
  
"I see."  
  
Finally, Spike said, staring deeply into Angel's eyes. "They know I love you."  
  
Angel was frozen in shock.   
  
Spike took this as a bad sign, and started rambling again. "I told them that is wasn't true, but they didn't believe me. I told them that you would never feel the same, because of everything I've done to you, but they still didn't care. I'm sorry, Angel, I can't stop, and seeing you here every night just makes it worse."  
  
Angel slowly shook his head, not believing what he had hoped to be true.  
  
"Do you?" Angel asked after a bit.  
  
Spike nodded, albeit a little reluctantly.   
  
"Me too."   
  
With those words spoken by Angel, Spike face lit up slowly, and he walked closer to where Angel had moved to in his shock.   
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Spike said. He nodded to John, who was hiding in the back, waiting for Spike's signal, and a waltz kicked in the background.   
  
Spike moved him and Angel into the classic dance position, Angel leading, and laid his head on Angel's chest, as he started to sing the words of the song.  
  
"Just one year of love  
Is better than a lifetime alone  
One sentimental moment in your arms  
Is like a shooting star right through my heart."  
  
Angel blinked his eyes, and lowered his head, until it rested on the top of Spike's.  
  
"It's always a rainy day without you  
I'm a prisoner of love inside you -  
I'm falling apart all around you.  
  
My heart cries out to your heart  
I'm lonely but you can save me  
My hand reaches out for your hand  
I'm cold but you light the fire in me  
My lips search for your lips  
I'm hungry for your touch  
There's so much left unspoken  
And all I can do is surrender  
To the moment, just surrender."  
  
Spike and Angel rocked together to the beat, neither moving too much, just content in holding each other after so long a seperation, Angel enjoying the sound of Spike's voice.  
  
"And no one ever told me that love would hurt so much  
And pain is so close to pleasure  
And all I can do is surrender to your love."  
  
John watched from the bar as the two swayed together, and smiled softly to himself. He was finally glad all the mess with Angel was done, and he turned to look at the seer, who smiled as well, also glad.  
  
Angel was talking to Spike during the lull in the lyrics.  
  
"Come home with me?" Angel asked softly.  
  
"Always." Spike answered, before taking up the song again.  
  
"Just one year of love  
Is better than a lifetime alone  
One sentimental moment in your arms  
Is like a shooting star right through my heart  
It's always a rainy day without you  
I'm a prisoner of love inside you  
I'm falling apart all around you  
And all I can do is surrender."  
  
*END* 


	13. Epilogue 1- I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Title: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (1/1)  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Epiloge 1.  
  
After: "One Year of Love'  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
Heck, for a change of pace, I'm rating this R, for alluding to m/m sex.   
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing," by Aerosmith, off the "Armageddon" soundtrack isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: Spike sings to Angel without Angel's knowledge. Almost.  
  
Author's Notes: I don't know how this story happened. I was just listening to the song, and it popped into my head.  
  
Dedicated to: Everyone who loves this song.  
________________  
  
Silence. It was silent in the apartment. There was no breathing noises, no creaky bedsprings, no hint of the activities that had been hosted not an half an hour earlier. The simulating activities that Spike and Angel had both been active participants in, as soon as they reached inside the door of Angel's apartment.   
  
The secretary had gone, the demon hunter was elsewhere. All was quiet and still.   
  
Including Spike, who was leaning on one arm, watching Angel sleep, their naked bodies resting comfortably together. He had rested in post-orgasmic bliss, but he never actually fell asleep like Angel had.   
  
He was watching Angel's worry-free face, the wrinkles and lines that were there in everyday life had smoothed out, and Spike could find his old lover, Angelus, in the features. But he enjoyed Angel much more.   
  
Spike very softly began to sing to Angel, brushing a stray piece of hair that was out of place away, and studied the face as he sang.  
  
"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you're sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"  
  
Spike loved that he was reunited with Angel, 'cause after the week and a half of teasing, he was ready for a good, hard shag. He bet Angel had felt that way too. Or at least, that was the impression he got.  
  
"Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"  
  
Spike sang from the heart, bearing his feelings for Angel to the world more than he had before, expressing it through the emotions in his voice, and the tears threatening to fall down his face.  
  
And he never cried.  
  
"Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever"  
  
When he sang that last bit, his fingers drifted over Angel's eyes, not enough to wake, but just to touch, and then he laid gentle feather kisses on Angel's peacefully shut eyelids.   
  
He didn't do good with the thanking God part, but did thank the higher power that watched over him.  
  
"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
"I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For the rest of time"  
  
Rest of time. That's how long Spike wanted his new relationship with Angel to last. The rest of time. And the with whole Powers watching over the both of them, it was looking to be a good possibility.  
  
"Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"  
  
He sang the last chorus with more passion, and Angel stirred next to him, cracking open his eyes to gaze at Spike.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked sleepily, going to rub his eyes.   
  
Spike reached for and held Angel's hand, and sang the next lines.   
  
"Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep"  
  
He released Angel, and Angel's sleepy brain recognized a song, and he relaxed, and was closing his eyes to go to sleep again, as Spike sang out the last line, settling down to lay his head on Angel's chest.  
  
"I don't want to miss a thing."  
  
*END* 


	14. Epilogue 2- Destiny

Title: Destiny (1/1)  
  
Series: 'Karaoke' series. Epiloge 2.  
  
After: 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing.'Epilogue 1.  
  
Author: Horsey Spike  
  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
  
For previous parts, go to: http://www.geocities.com/horseyspike/SeriesofStories/karaokeindex.html  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah. The song "Destiny," by Nolan Davis, of One Button Undone, isn't mine either.   
  
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
  
Spoilers: Basic Angel Season 1 spoilers, and BtVS Season 4.   
  
Summary: A year after we last heard fron our (sort of) heros, Spike's still singing.  
  
Author's Notes: This song is by a very good friend of mine. I really like the song, and thought it would be perfect for this story. I'm sorry that most of you, (And I say most, because I know that some people who have heard the song will read this.) have never heard the music to it. It's a really good song, no matter what Nolan says (So there, Nolan.).   
  
Dedicated: To Nolan, for just being you. Thanks a lot, Nolan, and you know I love you.  
_________________  
  
  
A year had passed. Not much had changed. Sure, they were a little more battle wounded, everyone was sporting more scars, the humans phyiscally, the vampires emotionally. New people had been added to their ranks, one had been removed.   
  
But Cordelia was still tactless, and a money-grubber, although she quieted down after they lost Wesley, in a freak bike accident. Charles Gunn had joined them, before Wesley had been taken, and he was an odd sort of person, helping on a case by case basis. Surprise new edition were witches, Willow and Tara. No one had expected the move from UC Sunnydale to UCLA, but junior year, the girls decided to move. So, they joined Angel.   
  
And Spike. He was still there, still singing at the club, and still loving Angel.   
  
Angel was still there, still fighting evil, and still loving Spike.  
  
And tonight was their year anniversary.   
  
Spike had said he wanted Angel to pick him up from the club, then they would go hunt dinner. Angel hoped he meant hunt, like get out the phonebook hunt, but Spike had just grinned, and went to the club, leaving Angel home to worry.   
  
But Angel was here now, waiting for Spike. He decided to have a drink while he was waiting, and sidled up to the bar, nodding at John, while he looked his way, helping other customers. As soon as possible, John got a drink Angel's way, then stopped to chat.  
  
"So," John said. "I remember when you walked in that door a year ago."   
  
"Yeah?" Angel said.  
  
"Yeah." John wiped at the counter. "I heard that you were going to do something special tonight."  
  
"I guess."  
  
John flashed a secretive smile at the counter. "I bet."   
  
Some music cued up at the stage behind them, and Angel automaticly turned to see who would be singing.   
  
To his not so great surprise, Spike walked out on stage.   
  
Looking very yummy.  
  
Very.  
  
With a dark, clingy top, tight pants that Angel knew everyone could tell had nothing under them, and his white-blond hair looked newly dyed and ruffled.  
  
Drooling a lot Angel was.  
  
"What can a man do when he's found the one,   
Who makes his dreams come true but not just at night?  
And how can a soul rest, when its found true happiness?  
Oh, it just all feels too right."  
  
Angel could barely focus on the words, but he heard them, and they sank into his brain. Spike was happy with him, he was happy with him all the time. He was truly happy with Angel, as Angel was with Spike, (Which made him equally glad his soul was anchored), and it just felt good and perfect to them both.  
  
Angel was undeniably happy, even though all the trouble and trials he had faced over the past year. Facing them with Spike had made all the difference.  
  
Hell, maybe that's what the Powers That Be had hoped for.  
  
"But lets say, that tomorrow dosen't come,   
And I had a wish but only one.  
Well, it would be to meet the one who's perfect for me.  
You are my Destiny."  
  
Spike was still on the stage, gazing around inthe crowd, his gaze picking up on Angel a couiple times, and resting on him, not able to move on, until he forced his brain to force his eyes to move.  
  
Angel thought about the lyrics, as he watched Spike on stage. Did that mean Spike had always loved him, even as Angelus, and just now was the time he wanted to tell him?   
  
Maybe he was saying that Angel was special to him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"And what if the stars decide not to twinkle in the sky?  
And the sun it dosen't rise to meet the dawn's daylight?  
Well I, I wouldn't care, beacuse you are near;   
And we have so much more then a little love to share."  
  
Angel didn't have to analyize what Spike meant in those words. The meaning was clear.   
  
Angel's heart swelled.  
  
"But lets say, that tomorrow dosen't come,   
And I had a wish but only one.  
Well, it would be to meet the one who's perfect for me.  
You are my Destiny."  
  
An instrumental kicked in, and Spike moved off the stage, and in the crowd, heading for Angel, but not able to move very fast, for he was very popular, and everyone wanted to touch him.  
  
He made finally made it to Angel, and still holding the mic, he leaned over and kissed Angel softly on the lips, then backed up to continue singing.   
  
But not before saying, "Happy anniversary."  
  
"From God you came and to him you'll go,   
But can I have a moment to show,   
The things that I never could ever say?   
Like, I love you!"  
  
His eyes were locked with Angel's when he said this, and only the densest of people in the crowd didn't get the love that was passing between to the two males.   
  
Angel didn't have to analyize the words, for it seemed like the song was written for him and Spike. Like so many others Spike was fond of singing.   
  
The song was winding down, and Spike finished with the last chorus.   
  
"But lets say, that tomorrow doesn't come,   
And I had a wish but only one  
Well, it would be to meet the one who's perfect for me."  
  
Spike had walked back up to the stage, and while he sang, he fit the mic back into the stand, and than he sang the last line directly into Angel heart.  
  
"You are my Destiny."  
  
And instead of all the times a year earlier when he had ran off when he finished the song, Spike went to Angel, and he he met the older vampires smile with one of his own, and they walked together, side by side, to the exit, to enjoy the rest of the night together.  
----  
  
End of story, end of series.   
  
You have no idea how grateful I am to be done with the series, as much as I love it. Now, I can concentrate on some of the smaller projects I have, such as getting my archive, and my Spike and Angel site off the ground.   
  
But, I hoped everyone enjoyed the series as much as I enjoyed writing it. As soon as I get some free time, I'll be adding these last couple stories to the archive, and then you can go read it full time at http://www.geocities.com/horseyspike/SeriesofStories/karaokeindex.html  
  
I thank everyone for the feedback you have sent me through out the whole production of this series, I enjoyed hearing from all of you, and the comments you made, and the new friends I found. Thank you all.  
  
-Horsey Spike  
  



End file.
